dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop
|EU=February 27, 2009 }} |genre = Action adventure |modes=Single player |ratings = |OFLCA=MA15+}} |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disc |input = Wii Remote and Wii Remote#Nunchuk }} Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop (known in Japan as Dead Rising: Zombie Sacrifice) is an action-adventure video game with role-playing game elements. The game is a remake of Dead Rising from the ground up for the Wii console.Despite Constant Attacks Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop Zombies Stand Tall, Destructoid. The game was first released on February 19, 2009 in Japan, and later that month in other countries. Frank West, a photojournalist, journeys to the fictional town of Willamette, Colorado. There, he encounters hordes of zombies and crazed survivors as he attempts to uncover the reason behind the zombie infection. Gameplay In Chop Till You Drop, the player character, Frank, is sent on missions by fellow survivors Otis, Brad, and Jessie. The mall's security room serves as the group's base of operations and is where the missions are engaged. The missions take the player through the main plot and have them rescue the various survivors. Though at times the player is permitted to roam the mall freely without penalty, they are not permitted to do so during a mission. The effect of the missions is to provide a more structured game play experience, a significant change from Dead Rising. In addition, the camera and photography element has been entirely removed. Books are now purchased from Cletus instead of found in the mall. Also, there are fewer items scattered around the mall that can be used as weapons. New to the game is a completely redefined firearms element. The player may shoot guns with an over-the-shoulder view where the gun can be aimed with the Wii Remote. The amount of ammunition in the game has been increased to provide more gun-based gameplay. Differences from Dead Rising There have been several changes to the game from original the Xbox 360 version. The main differences between the two iterations are: *The Wii version has multiple save slots. *The issues with small text found in the Xbox 360 version is corrected. *Some bosses/psychopaths are killed, but appear as regular zombies with special attacks *Cletus, the gun shop owner, is a psychopath that can be saved and starts selling guns and ammo to Frank. *Overtime mode is integrated into the story, unlike the 360 version, in which it was a separate mode. *Each mission is timed individually instead of having a single countdown clock for the entire story. * Minigames are unlockable after the main storyline is completed. These minigames are "Odd Jobs" and "Second Amendment" *The ability to take photos is absent in the Wii version. *The ability to hold more than one melee weapon has been removed. *The ability to jump has been removed *The ability to drive cars around the mall has been removed *The game pauses when Frank selects inventory items *Frank starts out with more inventory slots *Certain multiple items can be held in the same slot (ammo, etc.) *The player is not in control of the camera, unlike the 360 version Due to the Wii not having the same level of graphical capabilities as the Xbox 360, fewer zombies can appear on screen (800 zombies could be on screen in the Xbox 360 version at once, but now have to be limited to 100),Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Nintendo Power, (September 2008) but Capcom had attempted to retain as many of the Xbox 360 features as possible. Most of the melee weapons are kept in the Wii version, however there is an increased emphasis placed on using guns to kill zombies. Development On July 15, 2008, Famitsu magazine revealed that Dead Rising was being ported to the Wii console to be released on February 24, 2009; the port name was later revealed to be Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop (Dead Rising: Zombie no Ikenie in Japan). Capcom decided to port over the game after the Wii port of Resident Evil 4 was critically and commercially well-received. The game runs on the Resident Evil 4 engine. The game is published by THQ in Australia. Capcom announced that they expect to sell 500,000 copies of the Wii version. Reception http://www.gamepro.com/article/reviews/209102/dead-rising-chop-till-you-drop/ |GRadar = |GameRev = |GMaster = |GI = |GSpot = 6.5/10http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/deadrising/review.html |GSpy = |GT = 6.9/10http://www.gametrailers.com/gamereview.php?id=10156 |GTM = |GW = |GZebo = |GameZone = 6/10Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop metacritic |IGN = 6.9/10http://wii.ign.com/articles/956/956791p1.html |Hyper = |MaxPC = |N64 = |NG = |NGC = |NP = |OXM = |OXMUK = |ONM = 6.8/10http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=7310 |OPM = |OPMUK = |OPMAU = |PCGUK = |PCGUS = |PCZone = |Play = |Playr = |PSM = |PSM3 = |VG = |XPlay = |rev1 = |rev1Score = |rev2 = |rev2Score = |rev3 = |rev3Score = |rev4 = |rev4Score = |rev5 = |rev5Score = |rev6 = |rev6Score = |rev7 = |rev7Score = |rev8 = |rev8Score = |GR = 63/100http://www.gamerankings.com/wii/950974-dead-rising-chop-till-you-drop/index.html |GRO = |GMS = |MC = 61/100http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/wii/deadrisingchoptillyoudrop |MG = |TTR = }} Chop Till You Drop has received mixed reviews and has an aggregate score of 61/100 on Metacritic. X-Play gave the game 2 out of 5 stars, saying that there were not enough zombies, and some enemies are extremely annoying, as well as criticizing some poor control choices, the removal of the photo-taking system, and the lame assortment of minigames. They did praise the Wii Remote aiming for ranged weapons, calling it a vast improvement on the aiming in the Xbox 360 version. IGN gave the game a 6.9/10, and criticized the graphics saying: "Obviously, Dead Rising had to take a hit in the transition from 360 to Wii. But this isn't even good looking for the Wii, really." and also said: "The story and dialogue are wretched, and a key feature (the ability to take photographs) has been inexplicably removed." GameSpot gave the game a 6.5/10, praising the gunplay saying it's "easy but satisfying" and "Same zombie-bashing fun as the original", but criticized the fetch missions saying they "get old quickly". Trivia Videos thumb|300px|center|IGN Review Images Chop bribe greg.png|Greg takes bribes for shortcuts File:Chop poodle.png|Zombie poodles Chop poodle (2).png Chop zombie parrot.png|Zombie parrots Chop save game screen.png|Multiple saves Chop zombie jo.png|Zombie Jo Chop zombie jo 2.png Notes See also External links * Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop: Prestige Point Guide, GameFAQs, (November 9, 2009). * Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop: FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009). * Famitsu.com Screen shots.